


Pig

by Batsutousai



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been his fault in the slightest, but for some reason, Loki found himself trying to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFlowerDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DarkFlowerDreaming).



> **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The characters of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended; this is only for the amusement of myself and other like-minded (read: mentally ill) fans.
> 
> **A/N:** [DarkFlowerDreaming wanted Loki being sweet](http://tomkiprompts.tumblr.com/post/42872319313), and Tom mentioned his favourite toy on FB. I kind of couldn't help myself.
> 
> The closest they come to hinting at a relationship is some brief cuddling, so you can totally consider this gen if it makes you feel better.

Loki was lounging on the couch, watching as Thomas exclaimed over a box which Diana had sent over, having found it buried in some cupboard or another. There seemed to be a lot of papers with stories written in a child's hand – and containing the same worldly understanding of a child, judging by what Thomas had read out loud – or particularly bad drawings.

"It's all my stuff from primary," Thomas had explained when he'd first opened it, eyes wide and bright. "I thought it had all been binned _years_ ago!"

And then he'd proceeded to pull out each and every object in there and tell Loki about it. Which was... Okay, it was _sort of_ endearing, and Loki hadn't actually felt the urge to tell him to stop yet – he'd been at it for nearly an hour – but surely this wasn't necessary. The past was past, and a good many of those papers were better off being burned.

And then, completely unexpected in the midst of Thomas laughing over another bad drawing – the mortal riding a dinosaur, Thomas seemed pretty certain – the actor went deathly still, staring down into the box like all of his little papers had suddenly gone up in flames.

Loki sat up slightly, brow furrowing and trying to hide his concern behind a flippant tone, "Did you find something worse than that one attempt at literature?"

Thomas let out a quiet noise of distress and carefully pulled out a handful of pale pink fabric and tufts of stuffing. " _Pig_ ," he whispered, and it sounded like his heart had just broken into pieces.

Loki slipped off the couch and knelt next to the mortal, considering the handful of fabric and batting with a forcefully clinical gaze. "What was it, Thomas?" he enquired, not a hint of his usual derision for such matters.

Thomas looked over at him, blue-green eyes bright with pain. "This is – _was_ – Pig." He looked back down at the handful, voice hitching at his self correction. "He was my favourite toy. I had to... When I left for Eton, he got put away. I thought–"

"You thought he was gone forever, not left to ruin in a box," Loki murmured.

Thomas swallowed. "I'd hoped he'd gone on to another child." He brushed his thumb over the ruined pile in his hands and closed his eyes. "Oh, Pig..."

Loki carefully reached out and cupped his hands around Thomas', pressing them nearly closed around the handful of fabric and batting. When Thomas looked up at him, blinking with confusion and uncertainty, Loki directed, "Close your eyes. Remember Pig."

Thomas' gaze fell down to their cupped hands, then darted back up to Loki, understanding blooming in them. When Loki raised an eyebrow, the mortal quickly closed his eyes, and Loki could nearly _feel_ Thomas thinking of his precious toy.

Loki didn't close his eyes, but turned his stare onto their cupped hands, focussing his magic through Thomas' memories and into the ruins of his toy.

Green-gold light sparkled over their hands, as warm and comforting as a child's smile, and the fabric and batting shifted between Thomas' hands, pushed as tightly together as possible by Loki's own. Thomas' expression tightened, resisting the urge to open his eyes and see what was happening until Loki said he could.

The magic faded away and Loki gentled his hands on Thomas', murmuring, "You may look."

Thomas' eyes opened and he stared down at the small pig, no bigger than his own hand. Tears sprung to his eyes and he pressed the toy to his heart before leaning forward, against Loki, who immediately drew him closer. "Thank you," the mortal whispered as the tears finally came free.

Loki held his mortal close and murmured into his pale hair, "Of course."

They were silent for a long moment, Thomas holding his Pig while Loki held him, and then Loki asked, "What will you do with him?"

Thomas finally pulled the toy away from his heart and looked it over, his lips touched with a fond smile. "I think we'll keep him in the family; Sophia will love him."

Loki chuckled and slid one hand against Thomas' arm and over his hand until it was held over the cotton toy. "Would you wish me to send him?" he enquired, because he knew the mortal postal system sometimes saw accidents, especially for travel as far as India, where Thomas' niece was.

Thomas let out a startled laugh and shifted in Loki's hold, upsetting the god's hand over the toy. "Let me call Sarah first and warn her," he suggested as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"You lack all sense of fun," Loki complained, teasing.

Thomas' eyes crinkled with a bright smile as he turned back to his phone to send warning.


End file.
